little sister
by Kiria01
Summary: Ma réinterprétation de la situation de Tim Riggins lors de la saison 2.


TITRE : Little Sister

AUTEUR : Kiria

GENRE : songfic (Little Sister de Jeremy Kapone)

CATEGORIE : tout public

DENEGATIONS: Les personnages de l'univers de Friday Night Lights ont été créés par Peter Berg. Par contre, l'histoire, c'est la mienne.

RESUME : Il s'agit de ma réinterpretation de la situation de Tim Riggins lors de la saison 2

NOTES DE L'AUTEUR : Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi j'ai voulu partir sur un Tim/Julie. Pour les puristes de la série, svp, ne me jeter pas des pierres ...

Depuis qu'il avait été recueilli par le coach, alors qu'il était contraint de dormir dans sa voiture, faute d'avoir un toit sur la tête, Tim Riggins découvrait ce que signifiait vraiment le mot famille. Chez les Taylor, malgré les habituelles tensions que l'on pouvait trouver dans un foyer, il régnait une harmonie, une écoute, un partage comme il n'en avait jamais connu avant. La maison où il avait grandi n'avait jamais été que cris, disputes, bagarres, sans règles ni respect.

Il se trouvait entouré d'affection, même s'il n'était qu'un passager temporaire. Mme Taylor lui demandait chaque soir comment c'était passé sa journée, s'il semblait triste ou perturbé, elle l'incitait à lui parler, sans jamais juger ce qu'il pouvait lui raconter, simplement une véritable écoute, un vrai soutien. Le coach Taylor était, quand à lui, garant d'une discipline, non répressive mais respectueuse, il était le roc sur lequel il savait pouvoir se reposer, enfin. Il avait cesser totalement de boire depuis son installation chez eux, et retrouvait des bonheurs simples tels que diner en famille, même si cette dernière était une famille d'adoption, jouer avec Gracie Belle, cette adorable fillette qu'il aimait plus que tout entendre rire aux éclats.

Et puis, dans cette maison, il y avait Julie …

We used to say

That we were

Brother and sister

We used to think..

Nothing, was ever better

La première fois qu'il avait aperçu Julie Taylor, il avait, comme tout garçon qui se respecte, apprécié la beauté blonde, pure et innocente de la fille du coach. Plus comme un esthète à vrai dire car il préférait de loin les adolescentes au physique plus piquant et à l'attitude provocante. Et d'ailleurs, elle l'avait à peine remarqué, attiré par son collègue quaterback calme et posé. Il avait oublié jusqu'à sa présence, pourtant constante autour des terrains, pour continuer à prendre dans ses filets les beautés sulfureuses qui s'approchaient de lui. Etre champion, une star qui attire les regards, attise les convoitises, un point central du lycée …

Malgré le désordre de sa vie, malgré Lyla, malgré Billy ...

Today I break, my promises

to stay out of the emptiness

Today let's make our promises

For tomorrow

C'est d'ailleurs une relation fraternelle qui s'était installée entre eux, il la percevait avec tendresse, s'inquiétant des éventuelles douleurs physiques ou sentimentales qui pouvaient atteindre la douce jeune fille blonde. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de s'assoir ensemble chaque soir quelques minutes sous le porche, et de parler de tout et de rien, de leur joie mais aussi de leur douleur, riant de leur aventure respective, s'inquiétant des peines de l'autre. Quand elle évoquait Matt et que son regard se voilait, il était pris de l'envie de casser la figure de son partenaire, oubliant toute idée de solidarité qui était pourtant la règle au sein de l'équipe.

Un seul mot de sa part et Saracen sentirait la force de ses poings ...

We used to play

All the games

where no one's the winner

We used to laugh

And make lies

Sound even better

Tout avait basculé le jour de la tempête. Ils étaient tout simplement partis faire quelques courses pour la maison. Elle et lui. Et puis, tout à coup, il l'avait vu arriver : une tornade, menaçante, monstrueuse, qui fonçait droit vers le magasin où ils se trouvaient. Son premier réflexe avait été de la saisir par la main, de l'entrainer derrière un étal, et de la prendre dans ses bras pour faire rempart de son corps. Il la voulait saine et sauve, et pour cela il était prêt à se mettre lui même en danger. Il l'avait senti tremblée contre lui, il avait pris conscience de sa vulnérabilité mais il avait aussi découvert quelque chose de largement plus troublant …

Il désirait que Julie soit à lui.

Today I break my promises

To stay out of the emptiness

Today let's make our promises

for tomorrow

Chaque matin croiser son sourire, son regard plein de tendresse, entendre la légère intonation dans sa voix lorsqu'elle prononçait son nom, chaque matin était devenu une douce torture. Tim adorait être prêt d'elle mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait être avec elle. Personne ne comprendrait et surtout pas le coach qui lui avait bien fait savoir que toucher un seul cheveu de sa fille était le crime ultime du foyer Taylor. Alors il profitait de chaque moment qu'il pouvait partager avec elle, allant boire un café pour parler des cours, de ses projets, la ramener dans son pick up jusqu'à la maison, et même exécuter son travail scolaire, pour peu qu'elle soit prêt de lui.

Julie était devenue la bulle d'oxygène dans un univers qui l'étouffait.

We used to swear

That we were

Brother and sister

We always knew

that you would take me out there

Et puis il y avait eu cette soirée, maudite entre toute. Elle était venue avec lui et bien sur elle les avait vu : Saracen et sa nouvelle copine, tendrement enlacés et visiblement amoureux. Un éclair de douleur avait traversé son regard, mais lorsqu'il avait voulu la consoler, elle lui avait souri et s'était éloignée. Il s'était éclipsé, de crainte de ne pouvoir réprimé l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de tout lui faire oublié en la couvrant de tendresse, en caressant ses cheveux, en embrassant ses lèvres. Toutefois, au bout d'une bonne heure, ne l'apercevant nul part, il s'était mis à sa recherche. Il avait fini par la trouver, un mec qu'il ne connaissait pas en train de butiner son cou, les mains se baladant sur le corps à peine conscient de Julie, visiblement ivre. Il avait fusillé du regard ce type qui s'était écarté rapidement, visiblement impressionné, sans doute parce qu'il connaissait sa réputation.

Il l'avait prise dans ses bras, et elle s'était blottie contre lui posant sa tête au creux de son cou. Il aurait voulu que cet instant soit éternel, sentir sa chaleur, la douceur de sa peau de pêche, la caresse de ses cheveux. Il l'avait posé délicatement dans la voiture puis avait conduit jusque chez les Taylor. Là, il avait du de nouveau la porter et ce jusque dans sa chambre car l'ivresse ne lui permettait pas de tenir sur ses jambes. Mais alors qu'il l'allongeait sur le lit, elle avait saisi son cou et pressé ses lèvres sur les siens, lui offrant le moment le plus doux de sa vie … mais aussi le plus douloureux lorsqu'il avait entendu le coach lui intimer l'ordre de sortir de chez lui.

Il avait alors compris que les instants magiques avec Julie venaient de prendre définitivement fin.

Today I break, my promises

To stay out of the emptiness

Today let's make our promises

for tomorrow

Julie était assise dans les gradins, et regardait les joueurs à l'entrainement. Enfin plutôt un seul joueur. Il lui manquait. Tim. Depuis que son père l'avait mis dehors après le fiasco de la soirée qui lui avait permis de prendre sa première cuite, elle éprouvait un manque que jamais elle n'aurait cru possible.

Oui, Tim Riggins lui manquait. Elle se surprenait à rechercher son regard, son sourire, tentait de se souvenir du son de sa voix. Elle gardait en elle la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Mais elle savait que c'était une histoire impossible. C'est pour cela qu'elle resterait belle. Et pleine d'une forme d'innocence. Celle qu'elle avait aperçu dans les yeux de Tim.

THE END


End file.
